


I Wanna Be An Architect

by Monsterunderthefedora



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Angst, Gen, Heavy Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 06:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14868422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsterunderthefedora/pseuds/Monsterunderthefedora
Summary: Connor knew what he wanted to do since he was little.





	I Wanna Be An Architect

Ever since Connor was little he always wanted to be an architect. He wanted to build huge intricate designs for buildings ever since he first picked up a crayon and found out what an architect was. Learning more about it he would work with his dad on the house blueprints, excitedly telling him where the double joints in the wall's foundation could be reinforced. He never actually did any building, he just liked planning but his dad was okay with that. They finally had something to do together!

But then the passion just kind of...faded. Connor became disinterested in almost everything and even the things that used to make him happy suddenly...didn't anymore. It was hard and whenever he tried to explain it to someone he'd have an emotionally outburst. Usually at his sister. He felt bad but didn't see why he should apologize, she already hates him. So to escape the sadness and guilt he escaped to drugs to make him happy. Lots and lots of drugs. The thrill kept getting shorter but every time he tried something new or was like forgetting about and escaping the old world. 

Tonight though? Tonight was different. Connor now sat in the chair of the observatory as he starred up at the phony night sky, holding his recently purchased bottle of pills. He always liked coming here. Not for the stars but the building structure itself. The dome roof was amazing and when he was younger Connor always dreamed of designing one. Connor knew with his grades it was probably not likely he'd go to college but that didn't stop him from thinking about the possibility. Looking back down at the bottle of pills he opened the lid before quickly swallowing them all, almost choking in the process. It took a few moments before he felt the effects starting to lick in as a wave of tiredness hit him before he slid down in his seat, closing his eyes.

"I wanna be an architect..."


End file.
